The present invention relates to containers for holding waste material, and more particularly to a disposable container for picking up animal fecal waste.
Pet animal excretia has become an increasing problem especially in major urban areas. Concern has developed from both an aesthetic point of view and because of the potential for the transmission of disease. In fact many municipalities and communities have enacted regulations which require pet owners to clean up all excrement after a dog has defecated. It is therefore desirable to provide a device which pet owners may utilize to pick up animal excretia.
Various pickup devices have been developed in the past which enable pet owners to clean up and properly dispose of their pet's excretia. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,230,354, 4,138,153, and 4,103,953 show pickup devices having a plastic bag and a collapsible frame attached to the mouth of the bag, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,984 shows a rigid frame attached to the mouth of a collapsible plastic bag. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,252,356 and 3,978,540 show pickup devices utilizing a bag together with a scooping tool, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,222,598, 4,155,581, 3,885,266, and 3,685,088 show pickup devices which are formed from a single blank of folded paperboard. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,015 shows a pickup device formed of two telescoping cartons which can be used to scoop up waste after which the two cartons are telescoped together for subsequent disposal.